One Last Chance
by Raven's magic
Summary: Rose is pregnent and it's not Mickey's. She doesn't even want to live but the little person growing inside her gives her hope. Then he comes back. RoseDoctor's POV. Please RR.
1. The Doctor

Chapter one.

Rose:

'Here we go again' I thought as I rolled out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to throw up for the third time this week. I was getting used to it bit by bit happening in the mornings but I had no idea why. I thought it might be something to do with how much I missed the Doctor but really I didn't have a clue.

"Rose, sweetie, are you ok?" I herd my mum, Jackie, yell from two bedrooms over.

"Yeah, I'm fine mum" I shouted back, before leaning over the loo again as I felt bile rise in the back of my throat.

""I'm taking you to the doctor's today" Great now Mickey was awake and getting involved.

"Does it mean leaving the house?" I yelled back.

"Yeah, of course" Mickey replied.

"Then it's not happening" I told him, then I got shakily to my feet and went to his bedroom door. "I'm not leaving the house. Not now, not ever" I said determinedly. I haven't left the house since the day he left me one the beach, and I had hardly come out of my room as well. I just couldn't face the world out side without him there to hold my hand through it all. I knew it was stupid but I couldn't let go of the hope, the idea, that there was one tiny whole in between the universes he could get through and I knew, I had faith, that one day he would come back for me and we would be together again.

And so I waited. In my house, mostly my room. For hours and hours on end I would just sit in one place and cry out for him in my mind. In those time tears would always dribble down my face, there was nothing poetic about it like some writers said, it was just pure pain and hurt soaking my skin. Sometimes I even hurt myself, I cut my side. Never my wrists. God, what would he think of me now? A Rose Tyler to scared to even go out side her own house. A Rose Tyler who gave in to all the pain and hurt and anger she felt. I hated myself for what I had become but I couldn't snap out of it, it would take him to brake me free.

* * *

"How the hell did I end up here?" I muttered to Mickey as I sat in he doctor's waiting room.

"You saw things for better?" He attempted humour. I turned my 'pack-it-in' glare up to 10.

"I dragged you here because I'm evil and I want you to get better?" He smiled at me.

" Shut it" I warned him. Oh god how did I let him talk me into this? I suppose I ha wanted it to sop as well but… just stepping out of the house I nearly gave up.

"Rose Tyler, DR. John Smith will see you now" My heart skipped a beat. John Smith, it was the name The Doctor used to hid him-self. I jumped up and practically ran to the said room. I yanked open the door, my heart hammering wildly, to find some fat 40 something year old looking startled. Mickey caught up with me.

"What was that about babe?" I couldn't even look at him. I turned to walk away but he grabbed my wrist.

"Please Rose, just to make sure your ok. Please" His eyes pleaded with me and I sighed, turned around and walked into the room.

"From the symptoms you have been describing Miss. Tyler, morning sickness, constant tiredness etc, I think there can only be one answer" I knew what was coming, it clicked and I just knew.

"Congratulations, you are 3 months pregnant" I was sure my heart stopped for a moment. Three months. The last time I was with him. I hadn't even kissed Mickey since I had been back. Oh My God. It was The Doctor's.


	2. Oh god

Chapter Two

Rose:

Mickey was silent until we got home. I had just been sat there crying. He didn't even look at me. As I got out of the car he turned to me.

"Mickey…"

"Whore" And he drove off. I walked up to the house trembling. The door open and mum threw her arms around me.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I couldn't tell her. "Where's Mickey?" The tears started to flow. I crumpled to the floor. Mum was talking to me but I couldn't make sense of the words. How could it be? I was so sure it wasn't even possible. I never even thought to ask him. Then fear struck me. What if it was half Gallfrian? How could I ever explain to him, or her, that their dad was a time traveller?

"…Did her just leave you?" I looked up at mum, confused.

"What?" I asked shaking my head.

"Mickey. Did he just leave you alone?" I shook my head slowly. Things started to spin around me and it was getting harder and harder to breath.

"ROSE!" And blackness filled my vision.

I woke in a hospital bed. My mum was sat beside me half-asleep, Pete was awake and nudged her.

"ROSE!" She cried out and I flinched at the loudness of the word. "Sorry" She muttered. "How are you sweetheart?" I blinked a bit, still unsure of what was going on.

"Fine, why am I here?" I asked worried for the unborn child.

"You collapsed. They did some scans and, well. You're going to have triplets" I sat bolt up right, ignoring the pain it caused me.

"WHAT!"

"They can only fine two of them on the scan but there are three heart beats…" Again I lost focus on what she was saying. I knew there were only two, I could feel them both growing inside of me. That meant that one of hem had two hearts, which meant she or he was at least half Gallfrian. Oh shit. I could feel the blackness calling to me again and I welcomed it.

* * *

Doctor:

I missed her so much. Life was nothing with Rose to be there. I just floated around looking for a way through to her. She would laugh at me if she could see me now, sat on my own, day by day, never even trying to be alive. Not properly. It had been nearly 9 months, 9 whole months, with out her by my side. I just could forget her, not like the others.

"Ow" Something kicked me in the stomach. But there wasn't anything there.

"OW!" It hit me again but a lot stronger. It happened again, this time the pain blinded me for a moment. And again, I screamed. A grey tinge crept into the edges of my vision.

"Oh god, what the f…" The blackness claimed me.

* * *

Rose:

"AAAHHH" God, how could anything hurt so much? I had done it once, wasn't that enough?

"It's coming!" Thanks a bloody lot mum, I guessed that.

"One more push" I gave it everything I had, for them, for The Doctor. A moment of blinding pain and then relief. I fell back onto the pillow exhausted. The sound of a baby crying reached me and I struggled to sit up again.

"I want to hold them" I said weakly, and mum put them both into my arms. One boy and one girl, both were stunning. I was amazed at how beautiful they were. I held them close and knew that they were my own flesh and blood, and his.

"What are you going to call then?" Pete asked me.

"Jayson Jack Tyler, for the boy. And Kiara Jacqueline Tyler, for the girl" I beamed down at them, happy for the first time in nearly 9 months.


End file.
